A Wasteland Yuletide: A 1983 Doomsday Special Tale
by mdc1957
Summary: 26 years after Doomsday, Christmas continues on quietly in the Austrian household as little Sopron gets used to living with the aristocrat. Her mother may not be around anymore, but that doesn't mean that they're not all together.


Author's Notes and Disclaimer:

Here's a "Christmas Special" of sorts for the _Hetalia/1983: Doomsday_ stories AU, set in between _A Symphony for a New World_ and _One Unexpected Day_ during Christmas 2009. It also happens to put focus on Sopron herself and her budding relationship with Austria and the other Alpines. I tried to make an effort in keeping things as light and cheerful as possible.

Don't expect things to be bleak, dramatic or ethereal. Just a quiet night between a young Magyar Survivor-Nation and her aristocratic watcher...along with a few other surprise appearances.

As for parings expect some strongly implied SwitzerlandxLiechtenstein present, though there might be some AustriaxHungary, even though Sopron's "mother" doesn't exactly show up (though I'm not promising much on that point).

For some reference and translations:

_Sachertorte _is also known as the Chocolate-and-Apricot cake, a Christmas dish popular in Austria.

_Stille Nacht _is the old carol "Silent Night" in the original German, or rather Austrian German.

_Kristkindl_, is in German/Austrian/Swiss tradition an equivalent of sorts to Santa Claus, who gives presents to good children. In English, it translates to the "Child Christ."

_Auf Wiedersehen_ - Goodbye (German)  
><em>Fraulein<em> - Young lady (German)  
><em>Wiener<em> - Viennese (German/Austrian)  
><em>Frohe Weihnachten<em> - "Merry Christmas" (German)  
><em>Gute Nacht<em> - "Good night" (German)  
><em>Kérem<em> - Please (Hungarian)  
><em>Boldog karácsonyt<em> - "Merry Christmas" (Hungarian)

I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia_ or _1983: Doomsday_. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Wasteland Yuletide<em>**

**_Or, A 1983 Doomsday Tale through a Survivor-Nation's Eyes._**

Outskirts of Linz. 2009.

"_Auf Wiedersehen!_" Julia shouted in accented German, waving as the Alpine siblings made their way out of her caretaker's house. "Please come back soon!" Ever since meeting them she found it strange how "Aunt Lilli" and "Uncle Vash," as the little girl came to call the pair, always seemed to wrap their arms around each other so tenderly. _Just like a married couple,_ she mused giddily, only to hear her caretaker coughing again amidst the wind, vaguely hearing something about "improper relations."

"Shall we go inside, Sopron?" she heard Roderich Edelstein call out, wrapping his old greatcoat close. "I believe there's still some _Sachertorte_ left in the kitchen. And it's not my intent to leave you cold out here!" His voice came across as somewhat monotone, though warm, which she found oddly funny ever since meeting him. Come to think of it, she also found it weird how they both seemed to share the same frail looks on their bodies. Or how she seemed to have about the same knack for musical instruments as the older Nation. Or how for some reason, she felt as though she's known him for far longer than a few weeks. _Mama did say something about Papa…I wonder…_

"Of course, Mr. _Auztria_!" She brushed the thought aside, gingerly making her way back to the front door despite the tiring weight of the snow beneath her. "Is it really good?"

For a moment, a startled gasp came from the aristocrat, only for it to vanish as soon as it started. "_Ja, meine Fraulein_. It's a classic _Wiener_ cake recipe from my Imperial days, unlike what your Uncle Gilbert sends in any case. I trust you'll love it."

"Can't let it stay cold then!" she beamed, grabbing the German's hand as she dragged him back inside.

-o-

She always found _Herr_ Edelstein's meals to be tasty, and the ones she had earlier felt even more special than usual. _ If only Mama were here to try this,_ the girl mused as she sat comfortably by the dusty fireplace, lazily pushing back her long brown hair. It wasn't quite the Christmas Eve she expected at all, which felt quaint so far compared to the festive streets of her people back home. All while the lyrics of _Stille Nacht_ echoed from an old record. Though then again, she thought, just about everything in the house, including the Nation himself seemed to be relics of a world far older than she could vividly remember. The paintings, vases, furniture, and even the ruffled costume he had on all spoke of someone who had great power once upon a time. _Still, it's wonderful…_

"Did you enjoy the dinner?" Austria asked from his seat next to her.

"I sure did! And…" Sopron found herself yawning, only feeling the day's exhaustion finally catching up to her. "I really enjoyed it!"

He nodded, though rather awkwardly, as he got up. "_Wunderbar, Fraulein._ But I believe it's time for you to sleep, lest the _Kristkindl _leave you with nothing." The name sounded vaguely familiar, as though she heard it long ago, with her mother.

"Can't I just stay up a little longer, Mr. _Auztria_?" she yawned "_Kérem?_"

The same startled look crossed his face, though it didn't quite vanish as quickly as before. Instead, the brown-haired German sighed. "Well, just this one time then. I suppose the _Kristkindl_ left something for you ahead of time…"

Before Julia knew it, her caretaker was back from the Christmas tree holding a small little box, meticulously giftwrapped. Tearing through the paper, however, she found what looked like a familiar flower encased in glass. She had seen it before alongside a bulky crate that the aristocrat warned her as off-limits until she was older. It momentarily broke her drowsy spell the more her hands fiddled with the case.

"B-But isn't this yours? A keepsake of…"

"Your mother's," he explained with soft smile. "It used to grow around Lake Balaton back before…well, matters became what they are now. She used to wear it on her hair, so very much like yours. And hard as it is to believe, it looks just as it did when I last saw her. And…and…" For a brief moment, it looked as though there were tears forming behind his glasses.

"Is..is something wrong?" she asked concerned, though yawning as she felt her body give in to the exhaustion. "You really must have been close to Mama…right?"

"_Nein_, it's nothing dear," he replied warmly. "Though indeed, we are...were close. For centuries, really. It still feels like it was only yesterday, to be honest. But I'm just glad that you're here to have this, safe and sound. She would have appreciated it…" The air around them remained calm even as the record continued looping the old words. And with one last gasp, she found herself being lifted up by the Nation. "Perhaps _now_ is the time for bed, _ja_?"

-o-

"No…more stories?" Sopron heard her voice mutter weakly as Austria pulled her blankets up, all the while muttering an old lullaby she couldn't quite make out. Somehow, it had been more tiring than she thought. Still, she wouldn't trade it for anything else.

"Perhaps another time," he said soothingly before drawing closer to fix her pillow. For a brief moment it looked as though there was an unusually wide smile crossing his face. "But I truly enjoyed today. _Frohe Weihnachten, Fraulein_."

Only for her to use what remained of her energy to peck him in the cheek. "_Gute Nacht…_Papa…"

Julia was too tired to wonder whether he heard it or even what she had just said. Quietly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Before she knew it, however, she was standing on of a wide green field. At the middle of it was a picnic mat, sitting on which was a beautiful lady in a light green dress and a familiar flower on her hair. And a moment later, she found herself in the Magyar's tight embrace.

"_Boldog karácsonyt,_ Mama..."


End file.
